


Playing Catch Up

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the rarepairings prompt, "rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's not hard to get inspired at the idea of John and Evan both soaking wet.

They so shouldn't be doing this, John knows. They're off-world, in the middle of a mission, and he's worked too damn hard in his life to endanger everything by this particular brand of recklessness.

"Fuck," is all he says out loud when Lorne deep-throats him.

Thankfully the boom of the thunder outside covered it up. Not that anyone was nearby to hear it. They'd all split up to reconnoiter the ruins and without conscious planning him and Lorne ended up on the western side together. The storm had hit fast and hard and sent everyone scurrying for cover.

The cave was small and dark except when the flashes of lightning illuminated everything. Including Evan Lorne, on his knees, sucking John's cock slow and deep.

He liked Lorne. The guy was a good officer with a sense of humor, a rare combination. Just enough crazy to fit in Atlantis like a glove. Well-liked and if rumors were true, the object of fantasies of multiple people of various persuasions. Of course, John had his own set of rumors to contend with.

But every once in a while something seemed to snap between them and they just... _fucked like crazed mink_ was really the only way to describe it. The last time John had been walking funny when it ended and grateful he had the ever-present excuse of sparring with Ronon and Teyla to cover for it.

Of course they'd been in Atlantis at the time. Not off-world in the middle of a mission caught in a ferocious thunderstorm and hidden in a tiny cave while their teammates lurked somewhere nearby.

He looked down as Evan's tongue swirled along the length of his aching cock. He rubbed against the sensitive spot just under the head, toying with John, looking ridiculously smug for a guy with a mouth full of his CO's dick. John stared for a second as his pulse hammered in time with the pounding of the downpour outside.

Evan was wet. The rain had soaked through their uniforms. His short hair was damp around John's clenched fingers, standing up every which way from John running his hands through it. When the lightning brightened everything it reflected off the water clinging to the sharp line of Evan's jaw.

He wanted to see Evan coming looking like this, wet and glistening in the storm-light.

The major shot him a look that seemed to say, "Nice of you to catch up."

John braced himself against the rocks with his other hand, letting Evan suck him until everything went white, while he imagined letting Evan fuck his mouth on the floor of the cave as the storm raged outside.  



End file.
